


Sin llamas

by CosmosLycoris (CosmosLycoris_95tyyt)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Lio a little depressed, Lio's feelings after lost his power, Lio's life after the film, M/M, One Shot, Wholesome Galo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmosLycoris_95tyyt/pseuds/CosmosLycoris
Summary: Lio Fotia conocía el color del "fuego", sabía con exactitud el poder que emanaban las llamas y fue de los pocos elegidos para tener la capacidad de comprender aquella materia prima tan espontánea e impredecible. La extrañaba, y jamás en su vida había sentido tal hueco en el alma
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 12





	Sin llamas

Lio Fotia conocía el color del _fuego_ , sabía con exactitud el poder que emanaban las llamas y fue de los pocos elegidos para tener la capacidad de comprender aquella materia prima tan espontánea e impredecible. La extrañaba, y jamás en su vida había sentido tal hueco en el alma; como si a un hijo le arrebataran su madre, protectora y única guía de vida.

Lio miraba al frente y no sentía más que vacío.

Al ponerle fin a todo el procedimiento posterior a esa catástrofe desatada sobre la tierra, la sociedad estaba quebrada, pero no perdida. Tenían mucho trabajo por delante para sobreponerse, y aún más importante, para reconstruir la calma.

De un lado, Lio Fotia guiaba a todos sus _hermanos_ : al ya no poseer en su interior el poder con la que habían nacido, debían aprender a lidiar con ello, aunque, por otra parte, recuperar sus vidas como personas comunes y corrientes era un total regocijo, después de todo, habían sido tachados como monstros peligrosos, así que por fin tendrían un descanso. El chico debía hacer frente a los ojos llenos de repudio y a las bocas que no hacían más que escupir juicios infundados, pero eso ya era costumbre, desde ese punto, las cosas serían mucho más sencillas.

Porque del otro lado de la moneda, el equipo Burning Rescue, aquellos que habían tenido un contacto directo con las fechorías del anterior alcalde, se dedicaban a la ayuda de todo aquel que lo requiriera.

El equipo de bomberos y todos los demás ciudadanos eran comandados por Heris Ardebit. La joven mujer, tras algunos arreglos, había adoptado la posición de dirigir la ciudad, y nadie se negó. Era la más apta para el puesto. La científica apoyó en su totalidad el resurgimiento de esta, con resultados dados en tiempo record. Teniendo como mano derecha a Galo Thymos, que irónicamente, se le había pedido permanecer en las oficinas del gobierno para hacer planes de reconstrucción de bienes, aunque claro estaba, nadie ni nada lograría que el ferviente bombero se quedara con las manos cruzadas.

Así, Promepolis, con pasos pequeños pero seguros avanzaba hacia su recuperación.

Cuatro semanas habían transcurrido, y por fin Lio se permitía darse un respiro: papeleos, juicios, rescates, apoyo, había sido un todo terreno para su gente, dando como resultado satisfactorio, que más del 90 % se pudiera reintegrar con normalidad.

Había hecho un estupendo trabajo liderando, su distinguida experiencia guiando a Mad Burnish había sido más que útil. Además, Lio contaba con una vislumbrante presencia, un carisma brillante capaz de atraer a las personas, tan cálida como un sol.

A pesar de ser tachados como terroristas, él y su pandilla habían contribuido en su mayoría con los trabajos pesados, así que después de varios veredictos, los habían sentenciado a un arresto domiciliario de dos semanas, para luego cumplir a con el pueblo mediante más de 26,000 horas de trabajo comunitario. Lio no podía quejarse, hasta les habían prometido, —en caso de que su comportamiento fuera optimo y benigno para la ciudad—, un salario digno. El joven casi podía escuchar las quejas de Gueira y Meis, sus fieles compañeros, pero era eso o nada. La vida ya no sería lo mismo para ninguno de los que eran llamados Burnish.

Lio no se había tomado la libertad de reflexionar desde que, junto a Galo, habían ganado la ferviente disputa contra el villano. Según él, iba a ser fácil adaptarse y comenzar de cero, aunque, algo no cuadraba, o, mejor dicho, una pieza esencial hacía falta para completar el todo.

El rubio extrañaba esas voces que le hacían compañía en las noches frívolas, las que lo acurrucaban gentilmente y lo protegían de las inquietudes, pero ahora solo había silencio, nada más que silencio, lo que, a su vez, conllevaba percibir sus pensamientos, tan fuerte, que retumbaban en un eco ensordecedor. Los entes de otro universo con las que compartía alma se habían desvanecido con el cierre del puente interdimensional, Promare y la Vía Láctea nunca volvería a tener un lazo.

¿A Lio le entristecía o le aliviaba? Tanta confusión no le hacía nada bien, mucho menos estaba en su vocabulario flaquear.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa temporalmente, mientras encontramos un lugar para ti, yo andaré en la base de Burning Rescue —le había propuesto Galo, y sin darle muchos rodeos, terminó por aceptar.

La ironía había llevado a dos sujetos que hacían fricción, meramente opuestos, y claro, pertenecientes a bandos contrarios, a ser amigos o algo parecido. En aquella ocasión en la que, tanto Lio como Galo, estuvieron decididos a sacrificarse por el otro, se había desvanecido esa barrera divisora fundada por conflictos, moldeada por diferencias. Ya nada de eso existía.

Igual, no tenía de otra, estaba quebrado, aunándole que no confiaba en nadie lo suficientemente como en Galo.

Sin embargo, acabó por toparse con una solitaria realidad, una que pocos entenderían, y, al mismo tiempo, no estaba seguro de que los que pudieran entender sintieran lo mismo.

Se la había desvivido por la lucha, la que sabía iba a ganar tarde o temprano, pero jamás anticipó erradicar el problema de raíz; lo imposible había ocurrido, yendo en contra de toda creencia, y aún así, el término solo se traducía en un inicio: Lio se encontraba frente a un nuevo enigma.

Ser un Burnish lo era todo para el muchacho. Pelear para los suyos y ser portador de las _llamas_ con todo el orgullo que le cupiera en pecho, se habían vuelto los elementos para su latente existencia.

Entonces, cuando se vio en el espejo, observó a un sujeto que no podía reconocer.

—Hace años que no miro mi aspecto —le habló al cristal reflejante, se habló a sí mismo —. ¿Qué será de mí?

La escena de un hombre con una inmensa belleza dominaba el campo visual de Lio, él estaba consciente de su atractivo único, pero jamás lo había tomado como una cualidad que lo definiera, de igual forma, no le molestaba. Sus dorados mechones lacios contornaban su rostro fino a la perfección y sus facciones delicadas calificaban como de ensueño. Pero algo raro les pasaba a sus entrañas, unas nauseas enormes lo asecharon sin previo aviso, ¿de qué se trataba?

¿Asco?

Lio le había sonreído al peligro centenares de veces, había gritado durante las peleas, se lucía de sobremanera al ser el combatiente Burnish más poderoso, levantaba la barbilla, seguro de sí mismo, sin embargo, en ese instante se encontraba desplomado. Fue inevitable para el muchacho soltar una infinidad de lágrimas, y no eran provocadas por la rabia de las injusticias que lo aquejaban desde su nacimiento, sino que eran gotas llenas de amargura, dolor y nostalgia.

Le tocaba deconstruirse, ese era el precio para caminar por el sendero nuevo que se le había presentado en la encrucijada de la vida, aunque no sería nada fácil, y tampoco se veía con muchas energías de querer apresurarse, factores claramente peligrosos anímicamente.

Galo le había regalado un teléfono móvil, uno para que fuera sencillo comunicarse por si necesitaba algo, ya que debía cumplir con sus catorce días de confinamiento, no podía salir ni siquiera para comprar alimentos. Este no había dejado de mandarle mensajes de texto sin importar que no recibiera respuesta alguna:

“Lio, espero que estés comiendo bien.”  
“Puedo pedirte pizza si quieres.”  
“Buenas noches, descansa.”

El enigmático e hiperactivo bombero podía ser bastante suave, y Lio debía aceptar que le causaba una cierta alegría leer sus constantes mensajes, pero no hacía más que mirarlos para luego apagar el aparato. No lo hacía por despecho, simplemente, no le apetecía el contacto con nadie. El rubio se aseguró de no olvidar agradecerle a Galo por el buen trato, mientras tanto, que nadie lo fastidiara.

Se pasaba horas durmiendo, y cuando se mantenía despierto, pocas veces se levantaba del colchón.

Siempre fue de complexión delgada, su figura podría ser la envidia de muchos, sin embargo, lucía fatal por culpa de los pocos nutrientes que ingería. Era un chico rudo, un hueso duro de roer, una hambruna no le haría daño, más era imposible evitar el debilitamiento.

De todas maneras, parecía no importarle, y un círculo vicioso estaba a nada de surgir.

Las ojeras se abrían paso debajo de sus ojos, su piel de porcelana era naturalmente saludable, pero se había resecado en los últimos días, al igual que sus labios. Solía rascarse la boca sin piedad provocando pequeñas heridas que inevitablemente sangraban.

Estaba hecho un desastre, tratar de tener una vida cotidiana no era nada fácil para un hombre que había sido un total nómada. Recordó el ideal que había hecho junto a Gueira y Meis de hallar un espacio solamente para los Burnish, un sitio la cuál pudieran llamar hogar sin temor a ser capturados y encerrados, ¿será que ellos también estaban pasando por un mal rato? Lio tampoco se había comunicado con ellos, no tenían el permiso de verse mientras cumplían sus sentencias.

Carajo, detestaba ya no tener toda la acción que le propiciaba una gran dosis de adrenalina.

Tenían como lema: “quemarlo todo no era opción, era parte de ellos.” Sin eso, el joven debía despojarse de ese concepto plantado en lo más profundo de él.

Una chispa de vitalidad lo animó al rememorar la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Galo, un contrincante extraordinario. Eran enemigos por culpa de las circunstancias, pero estas los habían puesto en el mismo camino.

Galo.

Hubiera mitigado los pesares de Lio con su presencia, sin embargo, aún no estaba del todo preparado. Tal vez sería mejor tenerlo a él en sus pensamientos en vez de generar autoreprimienda.

Nada parecía mejorar, el desgaste mental aumentaba, hasta evitaba prender las luces porque le provocaban una migraña insoportable; parecía que al no contar con esa resistencia que le daban las _llamas_ , su cuerpo le hacía malas jugadas. En el pasado, a penas sufriera de alguna molestia, sanaba sin más preocupación, sin embargo, su fisionomía debía trabajar por sí misma de ahora en adelante, y solo daba señales de estar descontrolada.

Se tocó la frente y se percató de la temperatura elevada.

No, este no era el calor con la cual estaba familiarizado, este hacía que le ardiera la garganta y que sus extremidades le dolieran, no lo soportaba. Sus esfuerzos para ponerse de píe fracasaban rotundamente, por lo que se mantuvo tendido en la cama respirando dificultosamente. Se sentía lamentable y patético, empezaba a detestar la situación que le había tocado aguantar.

Poco a poco su visión iba nublándose, creyó desfallecer en cualquier momento; entre sus últimos parpadeos logró percibir una figura, sabía de quién se trataba, pero se rindió ante el cansancio y solo durmió.

—¿Galo? —susurró apenas despertó, se le complicaba levantar la voz, aunque fuera un poco—. ¿Galo?

—Tu, idiota —un joven con el ceño fruncido lo regañaba—. No contestas mis malditos mensajes, nada te cuesta.

—¿Qué haces acá?

—La verdadera pregunta es, ¿por qué rayos te vez como una papa hervida?

—¿Qué haces acá? —Lio repitió irritado, porque ese era el peor escenario: Galo mirándolo tan vulnerable por culpa de una calentura resultaba humillante.

—Faltan dos días más de tu arresto domiciliario, vine para hablar contigo sobre un trabajo para que cumplas con tu servicio —hacía exagerados ademanes, muy característico de él, al igual que su extravagante peinado, el cabello azul por si solo era vistoso, pero Galo se esmeraba en arreglárselo de tal manera que no pasara desapercibido, todo un personaje—. También traje pizza, pero no cualquier pizza, sino que la mejor de toda Promepolis —una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro tras su afirmación.

—No me percaté del paso del tiempo —el rubio se mordió el labio.

—Es obvio, si ni te dignas a encender el televisor —Galo suspiró, cerró los ojos y luego se retiró. No tardó mucho en retornar, había ido en búsqueda de un vaso con agua y algunas pastillas—. Toma esto, te hará bien.

A Lio se le escapó una mueca, jamás en su vida había ingerido medicamentos. Lo habían drogado para noquearlo, pero nunca había sido para su propio bien estar. Hizo la cabeza a un lado como signo de negación, estaba bastante indignado por ser tratado casi como un inútil.

El problema era, que el muchacho contaba con la presencia del hombre más insistente de humanidad. La mirada penetrante de Galo le puso la piel de gallina, por más que se estuviera resistiendo rotundamente, Lio debía esforzarse para no ceder.

Uno saldría victorioso de esa contienda silenciosa.

El rubio terminó por tragarse la medicina, claro, con refunfuño tras otro, de todas maneras, Galo se sentía satisfecho. Los químicos no tardarían mucho en hacer efecto, después de todo Lio había dormido tanto que casi se recuperaba por sí solo.

—Deja de ser un niño —la voz profunda de Galo no era autoritaria ni hostil, había sinceras intenciones de querer ayudar, así era él. Todo un héroe.

—Eres insoportable —bufó Lio.

—Y tu un bobo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo me dijiste? —reclamó.

—Debiste haberme pedido venir —inesperadamente, la boca de Galo formó una media luna invertida, se notaba decaído.

—No necesito tu compasión.

—¿En serio crees que soy capaz de sentir algo como eso hacia ti? Más que nadie sé de lo que eres capaz.

—De lo que _era_ capaz —remarcó notoriamente el tiempo pasado, y con eso, de nuevo retornó la tristeza. Sí, sería demasiado complicado hacer como si nada. Lio había descubierto su debilidad—. No soy nada sin el fuego —se le quebró la voz y lágrimas se abrían paso por sus pómulos.

Lio Fotia, líder de Mad Burnish, había sido reducido a un mar de llanto. Quería de vuelta su poder, quería de vuelta ser tan resistente como lo era su armadura, pero ahora se encontraba al desnudo, exponiendo la peor faceta, una faceta meramente humana.

No estaba listo para eso.

—En serio eres un bobo —antes de que fuera interrumpido por otra queja, Galo tiró de los hombros del contrario siendo un poco brusco; sin querer asustó al rubio, todo por no resistir ese impulso creciente de abrazarlo.

—¿Vez que me tienes pena? —dijo Lio, aunque no se movió ni un poco del gentil agarre.

—Puedes sentirte triste y aun así no significa que dejas de ser el mismo —Galo era pésimo con las palabras, y en parte se sentía culpable, sin tan solo fuera más hábil para expresarse tal vez podría ser de ayuda. Pero el chico era una persona de acciones, y justo en este instante, no se le ocurría nada más que estrecharlo entre sus brazos. No era para protegerlo, él sabía que Lio bien podía contra esto y más, aunque necesitaba un empujón, así que le daría energía, un poco de fuerza —. Ante mis ojos, eres el ser más feroz, valiente y grandioso que existe.

Su declaración era genuina, así como el abrazo, este había sido un movimiento resultado de seguir lo que su corazón le dictaba.

Galo lo veía como un guerrero, pero no de esos que usaban espada y escudo, si no por el alma puramente combatiente que residía en el muchacho. En serio lo admiraba. A parte, ser un cabeza dura lo empujaría para encontrar un método eficaz, así que no se quedaría parado mirándolo mientras se desmoronaba. Estaba dispuesto a salirse de su zona de confort.

La unión de ambos jóvenes tardó más de lo pensado, ninguno de los dos hacía ademán alguno para indicar que era el momento para separarse, estaban más que cómodos. Hasta el bombero se sintió reconfortado, después de todo, había sido casi una máquina multitareas para Promepolis.

Lio era bastante fino, era demasiado sencillo tenerlo entre sus brazos, además su cabello olía bien, no sabía exactamente a qué, aunque un aroma agradable cercano a la lima cosquilleaba las fosas nasales de Galo.

Ninguno lo diría en ese instante: era seguro que juntos estaban en paz.

Cuando llegó la hora de distanciarse, fue cuando debieron darle la bienvenida a la incomodidad.

No hace unas semanas habrían luchado hasta la muerte si era necesario, ya que pertenecían a bandos opuestos. Entonces, ¿por qué intuían que era obvio cómo terminarían?

Muy en el fondo, en los dos hombres cabía una pequeña chispa de una idea creciente y compartida: ellos se habían conocido para caminar lado a lado; no necesitaban materializarla, no hacía falta que se lo dijeran, el simple hecho de ser enemigos uniéndose para un bien mayor, salir vencedores de un apocalipsis, y justo ahora, compartir un momento tan íntimo, les estaba dando la respuesta.

La electrizante aura puso los pelos de puntas a Lio, y tragó con fuerza dada la incertidumbre. Para nada tenía la intención de mantener tal situación, tuvo que recurrir a lo primero que pasó por su cabeza.

—Tal vez tienes razón, sí soy un bobo, creo que peor que eso —carraspeó por culpa de su nerviosismo. El cuarto estaba medio oscuro, pero no podía asegurarse de mantener oculto el rubor en sus pómulos —. El otro día hice una estupidez —no estaba del todo seguro de contarle aquello, aunque ya no habría marcha atrás. Estaba convencido de que Galo no lo dejaría cambiar de tema, se había metido solo en un embrollo, así que las ganas de darse una palmada mental no le hacían falta.

—¿De qué hablas? —Galo se cruzó de brazos, listo para dar un regaño más.

—Fui tan imbécil como para ir a la estufa y poner mi mano en el fuego —Lio apartó la mirada. Al oír los hechos, obviamente resultaba en un acto descabellado e irresponsable.

—¿A caso enloqueciste? —el bombero abrió grande los ojos por la sorpresa y pronto tomó la mano de Lio para analizarla. Temía que se hubiera hecho alguna quemadura grave, más no halló nada. Estaba aliviado, aunque poco le duró el sentimiento porque fue remplazado por irritación —. Necesito una explicación —se detuvo de golpe.

Fulminante llegó a él una teoría sobre el porqué del acontecimiento. Apretó fuerte su puño, con la necesidad de patear algo, el chico se convirtió en un manojo de emociones estrepitosas. Sintió horrible al empatizar con Lio.

—Tal vez sí me estoy volviendo loco… No puedo pasar la página, es más, no quiero. No existe una vida sin mí poder, Galo —el chico desbordaba melancolía. Se llevó la mano al pecho, dando a entender el nivel de profundidad con la que se expresaba —. Cuando distinguí en mi mano la punzante sensación de ser quemado, comprendí lo débil que soy. No soy nada.

—Te equivocas —el contrario, cabizbajo, se negaba rotundamente a tragarse ese argumento —. Tu eres Lio Fotia, el hombre más poderoso que he conocido, mi contrincante más hábil.

—Ya para con eso. Todo queda enterrado en el pasado.

—No debe ser así.

—¿No comprendes? Tu proseguirás con tu tropa, seguirás siendo un buen bombero, un héroe para la comunidad. En cambio, yo no tengo un lugar ni un propósito —Lio estaba alzando la voz, escupiendo palabras no muy bien pensadas, pero sí almacenadas por un tiempo.

—¡Joder, Lio! —no pudo más, gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr que el rubio retrocediera un poco. Luego de eso, el silencio abismal se hizo con el lugar, lo cual no ayudaba en la nada. Se arrepintió en seguida de su arrebato, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Más que nada quería darle una mano a Lio, sin embargo, estaba teniendo un resultado contrario, le desesperaba la impotencia—. No puedo, y jamás podré comprender al cien por lo que estás pasado, pero sí estoy familiarizado con la pérdida. Cuando niño un incendio me arrebató muchas cosas preciadas, estaba convencido que era el final. Si te soy sincero, en la actualidad tengo pesadillas de vez en cuando por culpa del trauma, aun así, jamás me di por vencido.

La historia era una cicatriz para el muchacho. Tuvo que brincarse la parte donde se suponía que Kray, su salvador, fue alguien fundamental para su recuperación, en ese entonces había fungido como su ejemplo a seguir; debía acostumbrarse a la terrible realidad en la que Kray era un psicópata y había sido el culpable de su desgracia.

—Lo que nos ocurre es tan impredecible y es parte de nuestro trabajo adaptarnos para proseguir. Fuiste testigo de atrocidades, te deshiciste de toda una organización cruel, te hiciste cargo de un puñado de personas, les diste refugio, los defendiste. Casi mueres, pero mírate, aquí sigues. Eso es una señal, tienes mucho por delante —conforme avanzaba con el discurso, cada vez iba tomando más confianza. Recuperaba la compostura y la serenidad, no se iba a detener hasta hacer que Lio abriera los ojos —. Es seguro que las cosas cambiarán, y no para mal, te lo prometo.

—Pero en serio detesto cómo me siento sin ellas —el joven posó la cabeza en sus manos. Recibía las firmes palabras del otro, aunque eran complicadas de digerir —. Es demasiado: miedo, enojo, tristeza.

—Tienes la oportunidad de forjarte desde un inicio nuevo. No es necesario borrar por completo nuestro pasado porque son fundamentales para lo que somos y cómo seremos —se le iban acabando las palabras, trataba de pensar rápido, aunque era complicado acomodar las oraciones de forma que no sonaran como disparates.

Decidió no agregar más, por el temor de estropear lo que había logrado enunciar.

Ninguno de los presentes volvió a pronunciar palabra, estaban rodeados de suspiros prolongados, a la espera de que algo o alguien arreglara el asunto. Debieron pasar un par de minutos para que se hiciera alguna movida. Lio decidió ir en dirección a los interruptores de las luces y encenderlas. Así la habitación fue iluminada, con ello, el pensamiento de que se la habían pasado discutiendo a oscuras les hacía sentir tontos.

—Bueno, es increíble la influencia que tienes en mí —el chico declaró aquello sin ver a Galo a la cara —. Resulta que eres bueno con las palabras.

—En realidad no tengo idea de qué tanto dije —río incómodo el bombero.

—Ese es tu estilo —no podía decirse que las cosas habían sido resueltas, pero la tensión se había aminorado —. Muero de hambre, iré por la pizza —seguidamente se dirigió a la cocina.

Lo que le acababa de decir a Galo no era mentira, fue alentador de sobremanera. No podía jurar una mejoría instantánea, aunque la pesadez que cargaba sobre sus hombros se iba disipando, sin dudas, gracias a él.

—Aquí tienes —colocó dos rebanadas en un plato y se lo ofreció al chico.

Hubo un pequeño roce de manos, eso llamó la atención de Galo. — ¿Seguro que no te duele? —se refería a las supuestas quemaduras de Lio. Si bien no había rastro de heridas, era inevitable que rondara en su cabeza ese accidente.

—Deja de preocuparte, mi mano está bien

Dando por concluida esa charla, disfrutaron de la pizza, su sabor era único, no por nada era la comida favorita de Galo. Comer les había regresado los ánimos, así que no fue raro mirar una que otra pequeña sonrisa mientras saboreaban sus porciones.

Al tiempo en la que daba bocados, Lio miraba disimuladamente a su acompañante, este comía a prisa, devorando sin cuidado alguno, era una escena cómica de ver, a pesar de eso, se transformó en una sensación cálida en el interior del rubio.

Compartir el almuerzo tan despreocupadamente, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que gozó de algo tan banal y cotidiano?

De pronto los cuatro muros que simulaban una prisión se volvieron nada más que paredes tapizadas de un celeste claro, hasta notó una fotografía colgada en un rincón. Estaban comiendo sobre la cama, donde se había postrado por días en ella, hasta se había convertido en cómplice de su depresión, pero ahora, simplemente funcionaba como lugar para estar cómodos mientras comían.

Las cosas dejaron de verse tan tétricas, los detalles comenzaron a ser vislumbrados: unos cuantos diplomas enmarcados, el bonito ropero de madera, un escritorio de cristal de color negro desordenado, lleno de hojas y libros; Lio iba descubriendo más y más, sorprendiéndose de lo desapercibido que habían pasado elementos tan esenciales de un hogar.

Y allí estaba el dilema.

No tenía noción de cómo luciría tener un hogar, mucho menos imaginaba cómo debía sentirse tener uno. Estaba explorando una experiencia bastante simple, y a pesar de todo, sumamente agradable. Al ser una novedad, lo iba revelando con pequeños pasos, todo gracias a la compañía de Galo y un buen pedazo de pizza.

Estaba seguro de que se volvería su alimento favorito también.

Mientras tanto, Galo decidió no interrumpir, la comida estaba deliciosa, y aún más importante, Lio estaba contento. Alimentándose como era debido, bien concentrado.

Al acabar el almuerzo, el bombero se encargó de llevar los platos vacíos de vuelta a la cocina. Cuando volvió al cuarto, tenía la cara rojiza y se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza. Parecía esmerarse para ser capaz de formular palabras complicadas, ¿o probablemente estaba nervioso? Su forma de actuar no era usual en él, Lio se vio intrigado por ese cambio.

—¿Qué sucede? —quiso preguntar, para luego, dar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Galo quedó pasmado. 

En su corto camino de la cocina al cuarto había pensado una y otra vez alguna manera para comenzar la charla a cerca de las siguientes decisiones que debería dar su amigo, en cambio, no fue capaz de predecir su reacción ante ese ataque llamado: Lio sonriendo.

Lo había dejado sin aliento.

La mente en blanco impedía que se moviera de su lugar, estaba más al pendiente para aprovechar la gran ocasión y hacer una detallada fotografía mental de la bonita escena: el chico había cerrado sus ojos y estos diseñaban dos líneas curveadas, así que las pestañas fueron fáciles de mirar, aunque eran pocas, eras largas y finas; las pequeñas arrugas en la nariz le daban un toque adorable; tampoco pudo descartar lo joven que Lio se veía todo el tiempo, pero por alguna extraña razón, con esa gran sonrisa demostraba frescura. Por último, llegó a los labios, un poco pálidos, pero de un rosa tenue, como si un pintor no hubiera escatimado en el blanco al crear su mezcla con el rosado.

El tiempo se ralentizó, este le estaba haciendo un favor al correr con calma, gracias a eso, pudo mirar con detenimiento el atractivo de Lio. Porque siempre le había parecido bello, y justo estaba teniendo la oportunidad de admirarlo a todo color y en primera fila, estaba agradecido por eso.

—¿Galo?

—¿Sí? —el nombrado estaba tan absorto observando que no se percató de lo raro que estaba siendo.

—¿Qué miras? —Lio estaba divertido. La cara medio boba de su compañía casi hace que se le saliera una carcajada.

—Tus labios —dijo sin analizarlo mucho. En realidad, estaba siendo inocente al respecto, hasta que por fin cayó en cuenta de lo comprometedor de sus palabras —. Eh, no es eso. Quiero decir, yo estaba mirando y noté que tienes pequeñas heridas en tu boca —rápido agachó la cabeza tras el balbuceo. Su cara estaba hecha fuego, necesitaba pronto un chorro de agua para enfriar su cabeza, se moría de vergüenza por haber sido descubierto haciendo tal cosa.

¿Era tan raro mirar los labios de Lio? Jamás había hecho algo tan osado, aún más extraño, no podía detenerse. Más allá de las grietas que pudo divisar, porque claro, esa había sido una mera excusa para aminorar los hechos, en serio estaba atrapado, casi hechizado podría decir.

—Ah, ¿eso? Es culpa de la ansiedad. No puedo evitar morderlos y terminan así —Lio dijo calmado, pero sus intenciones iban por otra vía —. Si vez con más atención te darás cuenta de que no es la gran cosa —estaba siendo pícaro.

Pronto se acercó a Galo.

Con una ceja levantada, portándose juguetón y haciéndose con la absoluta atención del bombero, parecía un felino al asecho de su presa. Y en efecto, Galo no tenía escapatoria.

—No tenía idea de que te fijaras en ese tipo de cosas.

—En serio no fue mi intención —tragó saliva ante la cercanía, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lio se encontraba a solo centímetros. Aunque no era para nada similar a cuando se habían abrazado, y absolutamente descartó la sensación que tenía por tenerlo cerca mientras luchaban, sino que se sentía muy similar a esa ocasión… —. Puedo obsequiarte un bálsamo —miró por otro lado, huyendo de los ojos de Lio, porque si se mantenía, aunque fueran unos cuantos segundos más sosteniéndole la mirada, no sabía que sucedería.

—Honestamente, no es para tanto —de nuevo los aires de normalidad, de nuevo estaba jugando con la compostura del contrario.

Era el turno del rubio para ganar una “pelea”.

—¿Qué haces? —el pánico en la voz de Galo era evidente, hasta se notaban unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su frente. Para su sorpresa, ahora su mano estaba posada en los labios de Lio, todo porque el chico se había apoderado de la extremidad y la había movido hacia su rostro. Unas sirenas de emergencias retumbaban en su cabeza. Su corazón podría salirse del pecho, estaba seguro. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué estaban siendo tan confiados? ¿Tenía el permiso?

—Al pasar tu dedo suavemente entenderás.

Eso podía referirse a tantas cosas y a nada en concreto.

El plan inicial de Lio era perturbar la inquebrantable actitud de Galo y divertirse un poco al verlo con los nervios a flote, sin embargo, había caído, y estaba siendo víctima de su propia trampa.

La tensión inundó la pequeña habitación, con burbujeantes sentimientos por parte de ambos chicos. ¿Estaba siendo emocionante? ¿Acaso estaban pensando lo mismo? Era indescriptible, a ciencia cierta no comprendían de dónde salía tanta atracción, pero no era tiempo de analizar, ni de entender, era tiempo de deshacerse de la vacilación.

Olvidarse del mundo, apartar las incomodidades, despojarse de las dudas.

Fue un mutuo consentimiento, dicho a través de una mirada y expresiones tímidas.

Y por fin ocurrió: un beso.

Probablemente podría ser descrito como menos que eso, ya que solo estaba siendo una unión etérea, aun así, la explosión en ellos fue fascinante. En un parpadeo, la inocencia del contacto disminuyó, y la intensidad se iba abriendo paso. De todas maneras, estaban en sincronía, como si no fuera la primera vez, como si hubieran estado esperando tanto para ello y lo hubieran imaginado centenar de veces, llegando al punto en la que una necesidad despiadada hizo que los besos aumentaran hasta robarles los respiros.

Galo percibió un sutil sabor metálico, seguramente debido a las cicatrices que se abrían por la presión y choques de las dos bocas.

—Lio, estás sangrando —se detuvo, implicando gran parte de su fuerza de voluntad.

—¿Qué importa?

—No quiero lastimarte.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco, aunque no podía enojarse, le parecía adorable la preocupación exagerada, después de todo Galo era un tipo rudo y mirarlo en una faceta medio torpe y grácil le llenaba el corazón.

Pero sí le molestaba que la sesión de besos hubiera acabado.

Lio estaba sediento, lo de antes había sido solo una pequeña prueba, pero quería más. Todo porque mientras saboreaba la boca de Galo, surgió una _llama_ , la que creyó le haría falta por el resto de su vida, pero, mientras se fusionaba con él, la percibía cercana, a su alcance. Si hubiera podido, no se hubiera detenido con tal de permanecer con la sensación placentera.

Jamás hubiera imaginado la posibilidad de replicar el poder que nacía mediante el _fuego_ gracias a Galo.

Recordó lo mucho que amaba ese fuego progresivo, que literalmente, se materializaba a su antojo; en cambio ahora, con Galo, parecía al asecho y listo para emanar, pero sin hacerlo exactamente, solo envolvía todo su cuerpo y alma.

Tal como la paleta de colores de rosas, rojos y azules, junto a la temperatura elevada, que lo acogían y velaban por él, al besarlo, tuvo un acercamiento con esa burbuja de paz y serenidad.

Por primera vez en varios días, no se sentía vacío. Ya no extrañaba, la soledad no estaba más, la tristeza parecía fácil de desvanecer, y todo estaba siendo sofocado por nada más y nada menos que amor.

Lio era una foresta de robles viejos y robustos, la cual cruelmente había sufrido un incendio devastador. Con agua fue controlado el siniestro, pero ya todo estaba reducido a cenizas. Al sobrevolar parece imposible de observar, pero con un poco más de atención, justo en medio, se descubre un brote: una señal de vida.

Lio aún tenía vida.

—Galo —lo miró con cariño y le acarició el rostro —. Te voy a besar de nuevo, pero no me detengas.

Los ojos brillantes de Lio decían más que mil palabras, por más que el bombero fuera torpe percibiendo emociones, era imposible negarse ante los preciosos orbes. Independientemente del revoltijo en el pecho de Galo, estaba consciente de que nunca en su vida había experimentado tal plenitud.

Le gustaba, más que eso, lo adoraba. Su piel, su aroma natural, su cabello, su nariz, sus manos, cuello, brazos, cada detalle; la misma existencia de Lio era una bendición, y lo confirmaba luego del último beso que se habían dado. Sin una pizca de descaro, pero desbordante de pureza. El balance perfecto entre pasión y ternura.

—Tengo una propuesta que hacerte —Galo soltó de repente.

—¿De qué se trata? —el otro fingió desinterés cuando en realidad le molestaba que el otro le diera tantos rodeos.

—Verás, yo estaba pensando —balbuceaba como nunca. Mentiría si aseguraba el haberse recuperado del momento íntimo que habían tenido hace poco, estaba descontrolado.

Iba a fallecer si seguía así.

Tal vez temía por la respuesta de Lio, o tal vez, ya no podía portarse normalmente al tratarse de él, había descubierto esa nueva cara de sí mismo en tan poco tiempo. Demasiado estaba ocurriendo. Pensaba tanto, dándole vueltas innecesarias, “¿cuál es tu problema? Solo dile”, se decía para sus adentros —. Quisieras-

—¿Si quisiera quedarme a vivir aquí? —el rubio dio una medio sonrisa, de esas retadoras.

Así era el verdadero Lio.

Sin embargo, esas no eran las intenciones de Galo, que se vio intimidado por la repentina provocación por parte del rubio. De nuevo se hacía presente la inesperada aceleración del palpitar por parte de su órgano vital, y si estaba sonrojado, seguramente ahora lo estaba aún más.

—¿Ah? No, yo quería decir… Bueno sí, pero no.

—¿Qué? Estás averiado, la comida te hizo daño. ¿O aún no superas que nosotros…?

Este chico quería verlo desfallecer. Era despiadado y sabía jugar bien sus cartas.

¿Cómo rayos no podía decirle y ya?

—¿Quieres quedarte a vivir aquí? —de nuevo hablando más por impulso que por pensamiento. Se había desviado por completo del tema principal.

—Si tanto insistes. A mí no me molesta —otra sonrisa por parte de Lio, pero esta no lucía orgullosa o desafiadora, sino que exponía felicidad —. No tengo otro sitio, aunque apenas pueda me iré, no quiero ser una molestia.

—¡Quédate! —vociferó —. Todo el tiempo que necesites, nunca serás una molestia.

Lio estaba sorprendido. Él mismo se había autoinvitado, pero era broma, en parte. Ahora oficialmente estaba siendo acogido.

Estaba sumamente conmovido.

—Aunque era otra cosa la que quería decirte. Verás, hablé con mi capitán, ya sabes, ese tipo rudo con bigote y que jamás se quita los lentes —estaba siendo redundante mientras Lio escuchaba con atención y afirmaba con la cabeza —. Platicamos a cerca de darte un puesto en nuestra unidad para cumplir con tu servicio comunitario.

—¿Puedo unirme?

—¿¡Por qué no!? Tienes la habilidad y actitud —Galo ya estaba siendo ruidoso de nuevo, se había despojado de los nervios —. Eres perfecto para el trabajo.

De la nada, Lio estuvo a punto de llorar, no actuó rápido para detener que sus ojos se empañaran, aunque no derramó una sola lágrima. Se dio media vuelta y se estrujó la cara con la manga de su ropa.

Un respiro, luego otro. Miles de memorias buenas y malas se le atravesaron como un rayo, tan fugaces: él siendo un Burnish viviendo como terrorista, sin nadie ni nada, después el mundo en su contra, en contra de sus _hermanos_ , las peleas, los huesos rotos, las muertes. El casi fin del mundo y también Galo. En todas y cada una de las etapas de su vida existía algo en común: esperanza.

Galo estaba siendo su esperanza en ese momento.

—Me parece bien, supongo.

—¡Grandioso! Pasado mañana iremos al cuartel.

—¿Te emociona? —el rubio podía verlo, pero también quería escucharlo.

—Sí, me parece genial trabajar contigo.

—Eres un idiota —Lio dio una risotada —. ¿Eres un niño pequeño yendo a la escuela y haciendo nuevos amigos?

—No te rías, estoy realmente entusiasmado.

—A mí también me parece genial permanecer a tu lado, Galo.

—Y así será —dijo aquello con total confianza —. Estaré contigo.

Allí estaba de nuevo: la chispa, el inicio del calor en Lio.

Sin previo aviso, posó sus labios en la mejilla derecha de Galo, quién se estremeció por el cosquilleo, la sensación había sido de repente, pero dulce.

—Vas a tener que acostumbrarte —le guiñó el ojo al bombero.

—Solo te pido que me avises antes, porque podría ser fatal —suspiró preocupado —. Podría perder el control, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que esa no es mi intención?

—No perderé ante ti, Lio —tras la afirmación se lanzó sobre el nombrado, listo para una travesura. Tomó entre sus brazos al chico y le propició varios besos por todo el rostro.

El otro forcejeaba con las intenciones de huir, pero sin poner fuerza realmente, siguiéndole el juego a Galo, ambos se divertían y reían.

Lio pensó si debía ser de esa forma una vida común, aunque luego, poco le importó. Él jamás sería normal, su pasado no se lo permitía, dado que había decidido no enterrar su historia, aún la cargaría con orgullo, pero de ahora en adelante, forjaría una nueva ruta, sin ser premeditada; lo desconocido no sería malo, si no se volvería un aliado para moldear a su favor la vida.

Una vida con ilusión, con un hogar.

Eso le había ofrecido Galo.

Lio Fotia por fin había recuperado la calidez que las llamas le habían regalado, sin necesidad de poseerlas. El punto de partida podía repetirse las veces necesarias, de eso se trataba estar vivo, y no estaría solo, no más. Trabajaría para sanar las heridas del alma, por él, por sus _hermanos_ y por Galo.

Con orgullo, Lio Fotia conocía los colores del _fuego_ , y también, los colores de la esperanza.

**Author's Note:**

> Después de pensarlo mucho me animé para escribir este os, aunque creo que no llegará muy lejos espero que les pueda gustar aunque sea un poco. Gracias por leer~


End file.
